I Miss You
by DarkAngel2503
Summary: Sharon left the group after hearing that she was mistakenly invited to a cottage and disappeared. After two years, someone who looks exactly like Sharon appeared in front of Alden, Maria, and Brock… Who is she? Sharon/Alden.


**I Miss You by DarkAngel2503**

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness, language and grammar and spelling errors.

**Summary:** Sharon left the group after hearing that she was mistakenly invited to a cottage and disappeared. After two years, someone who looks exactly like Sharon appeared in front of Alden, Maria, and Brock… Who is she? Sharon/Alden.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter One – Loss

"Sharon, wait," called Maria.

"Can't. The bus is here in a minute. Bye!" She told her best friend and rushed to the bus stop on the other side of the street. She missed the look Maria sent Alden. She did not want to be the reason for Alden and Marlo break up.

She sighed out in relief when she heard Daisy starting the car and drove away. _'That was close. I mean Maria has Brock, Alden will be with Marlo, and his sisters do their own thing. I am totally out of place if I were to be there.'_

Her shoulder slumped down and she breathed out heavily. Her friends thought she did not notice, but she did. She was aware that Alden and Marlo were having... problems in the relationship at the moment. She just would never thought that she was the reason and that Marlo has a problem with her being friends with Alden.

She and Alden were just friends, nothing more. Sure, she and Alden used to go out, but that was long ago. In addition, there was nothing wrong with her hanging out with her best friends. _'Weren't there?'_ Suddenly she felt a bit shaken in her believes.

Maybe Marlo was unhappy that Alden dedicated a song to her, the song she helped writing. But that did not mean anything. _'It certainly does not mean that Alden has some feelings towards me...'_ At that thought, her lips formed a sad smile. Her feelings had grown with time; the more she got to know about Alden the more she loves him. It broke her heart, when they broke up. She thought they would be together, forever. But it seemed that they were not meant to be together.

_'One mistake and everything ends.'_ A single tear run down her cheek. She lifted her face, closed her eyes willing the tears to disappear. It took a moment, but in finally they stopped. Then she just sat there and waited. Hours went by, but still no bus in sight.

She turned her mobile on, looked at the time and checked the time schedule for the bus. And for the first time, she noticed a small paper attached to the schedule. _'Great, just great. I have to wait until the next day. Just my luck.'_

So there she sat and waited. She could not bring herself to call Maria or any of her friends at all. She did not want to ruin their happiness. Looking up at the sky and seeing those dark clouds, she narrowed her eyes. _'I guess I better find a place to shelter from the rain.'_

She stood up, took her bags and walked away. _'It is already past 9pm and still there is nothing in sight.'_ She continued to walk down the road. And then finally... she saw a light and run towards without a second thought or a look at her surroundings. If she had, then she would have notice a car coming from her right side.

She turned around when she heard a screeching sound. Her eyes widened and before she got the chance to scream it was too late. The car hit and sent her flying away. A loud thump was heard as her body crash down on the ground. Her eyes flattered as she noticed a shadow over her. That was the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness and her world went black.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A few hours ago, the group arrived at the cottage. Violet, a sister of Alden rushed out of the car and went straight to the river. She ignored her elder sister's call 'Stop! Get back here! We have stuff to unload' and jumped into the river.

"Wow. This place rock," commented Brock, enjoying the view.

"That's strange," said Maria, who no stood next to him.

"What do you mean?" Brock turned to his girlfriend. "There's nothing strange with this awesome place."

"I wasn't talking about the place, but Sharon. She hasn't called yet and I am worried."

"I bet she just felt asleep and forgot to call you. Just wait until afternoon," said Brock and put his arm around Maria's shoulder.

"I hope you are right." Maria sighed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Have you seen Violet? She was supposed to make salad for lunch." Daisy, Alden eldest sister, asked Maria.

"No. Maybe she is out on the river," answered Maria.

"I suppose." Daisy frowned and walked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later Alden appeared, looking quite sad. He did not say anything, just quietly help Maria chopping the vegetables. He sighed a few times, but remained quiet.

"You want to talk about something?" asked Maria, because the silence was too much.

"Not really."

"Ok... How are things with Marlo? Is everything alright?"

"Nah, not really... We broke up."

"WHAT?! Why? What happen?"

"She is angry about me dedicating that song to Sharon."

"But Sharon helped write it."

"I know..." Alden agreed, and trailed off. And Maria noticed there is something more to that.

"...And?"

"And it's probably because Sharon and I used to go out. And there's the thing with the invitation to the cottage. She asked if I still have feelings for Sharon."

"And how did you answer?" Maria asked. He opened his mouth, and closed it. After a few more tries, he gave Maria the answer.

"I... I don't know." He sighed.

"Oh. Well maybe it is good that you broke up. This way you can work your feelings out."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." At that, Alden sighed heavily. _'It is probably better this way.'_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

At the end of the day, they all sat together and talked when Maria's phone rang.

"Maybe it is Sharon," she told the group before accepting the call. On the other was Sharon's mother, instead of Sharon.

"…"

"Sharon? No, she left hours ago. I thought she would have arrived at home by now. " Maria listened and her eyes widened.

"…"

"She is not home yet? That cannot be. Have you tried to call her on her phone?"

"…"

"I see. Thanks. I will." She said, ending the call and turned to the group worry clearly in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alden was the first to ask.

"Sharon… she has not arrived at home and cannot be contacted by phone." Maria answered. Brock then wrapped his arms around her, comforting his girlfriend.

"Maybe she is still at the bus stop. We better go and see," said Daisy.

The group stood and run to the car. When they arrived, Maria was the first to run out of the car. But she could not see anyone. No bags. No Sharon. Not a single person. She called out, no one answered. She turned to Brock and tears gathered in her eyes. Brock gifted her with a small, barely noticeable smile and told her not to lose hope so soon.

"It is possible that she still around here somewhere. Let's split and look for her," suggested Alden and inwardly and silently prayed to god that Sharon is safe and unharmed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"HEY GUYS! I found Sharon's bags," called Violet. And after five minutes the others gathered around her. "I found the bags, but there's neither hide nor hair of her." Violet held the bags for everyone to see. Something red caught Alden's eyes.

"Is that blood…?" He asked, already afraid of the answer.

"What?! Where?" Maria snatched the bags from Violet. "You are right, Alden," whispered Maria. She broke out in tears and that confirmed Alden's fear. It was Sharon's blood. And Alden's heart shattered into pieces. The pain was so much that he could not breathe.

"Uhm... guys. We… er better inform the police, because…" Daisy trailed off and lighted, with shaking hand on the street.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I am sorry for saying this Ma'am, but the chance of your daughter surviving such a blood loss is about one percent," informed the police officer. The entire group looked aghast at the officer, not believing what they just heard. Adam, Sharon's older brother asked if he was serious. The nod the officer gave them said he was serious. There was no doubt about it.

At the news, Ms. Spitz broke down and silently cried at the loss of her beautiful daughter, her sweet Sharon. No one said a word. The men stood and watched the women cry. They are at loss of what to say because they were fighting with their own emotions. The loss of their friend, sister and love was too great and has shocked all of them into silence. Brock wrapped his arms around Maria; comforting her as she wept over her best friend.

Even though the chance of Sharon surviving was very low, Alden did not lose his hope. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could not help but think she is still out there. It was what his heart and soul told him. However, he did not voice his thought and opinion. He just stood quietly there and watched his friends, sisters and Sharon's family mourn over their friend, sister and daughter.


End file.
